A Wish On New Fallen Snow
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: Mokuba’s Christmas wish is for his big brother to get a special friend he can relate to. But the Gods have a wicked sense of humor and send in Seth. (chapter 1 of 5)


A Wish On New Fallen Snow

Disclaimer: Koneko Tsuki does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Uber important note_: **I really need a Beta! If anyone is willing to be my Beta and read/edit my fics before I update, please email me at ** **with your name, penname, age, email, fave fic genre and fave anime. I really hope someone out there can help me out!**

Summary: Mokuba's Christmas wish is for his big brother to get a special friend he can relate to. But the Gods have a wicked sense of humor and send in Seth.

Chapter 1 (of 5): A Nightmare Come True

"Please, Seto?" Mokuba begged, his steel-blue eyes wide and innocent.

"No," was Seto's simple but firm reply.

Mokuba frowned; Seto was building immunity to the Puppy Eyes, making the younger boy's life more difficult. Seto was just too _stubborn_! It was time to use the ultimate weapon. Time to turn on the waterworks!

Sniffling miserably, Mokuba clung helplessly to Seto's arm. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, big brother!" Mokuba begged, his voice overflowing with pleading.

Seto sighed, he would rather have faced an angry Red Eyes than Mokuba at his most pathetic. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he spoke the sentence Mokuba had been waiting for, "Fine! You can have a Christmas Party!"

The crocodile tears in Mokuba's eyes dried up instantly as the youth cheered. "Yes! A party!" He did a small dance to Seto's amusement.

"Not too many people, though," Seto warned, arching an eyebrow as Mokuba continued to dance and cheer.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Fine. But you have to actually attend the party, not hide in your office."

Seto nodded reluctantly. "Very well, but you can't disappear somewhere with any girls," he said jokingly.

"Blech! I won't, as long as you join in a snowball fight!"

"Only if you promise to keep away from the Eggnog."

"All right, if you wear one of those Santa hats."

Flinch. "You drive a hard bargain."

Smirk. "I know. Who do you think I learned it from? So… is it a deal?"

Sigh. "It's a deal, Shorty." The brothers shook hands in a very business-like manner, until, that is, Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair.

(Page Break! Hehe...)

Mokuba sat in his spacious bedroom—although, it didn't appear spacious due to the sea of toys covered his carpet. He stared rather solemnly out the frost-coated window; his dark eyes focused on the clear winter night sky.

As he watched, thick black clouds crept across the sky, hiding the winking stars from view. As the first fat white snowflake appeared, drifting lazily to earth, Mokuba recalled a conversation with Seto years ago about Winter's first snow.

"Hey, Mokie, did you know that if you make a wish just before the first snowflake reaches the ground, it'll come true?" An eleven-year old Seto said, smiling down at his six-year old brother.

_Mokuba's eyes grew wide with awe. "Really, big brother?" he whispered._

_Seto nodded, only slightly inhibited by the thick white scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. "Mom told me that a long time ago."_

_"Wow," Mokuba breathed. His large dark eyes turned to look up at the dark gray sky. He grinned widely as a tiny crystal flake floated dizzily toward the ground. "I wish we can stay together forever, just me and my big brother!" he shouted at the snowflake as it touched down lightly to the brown earth._

_Seto laughed, "You wasted your wish, Mokie."_

_Mokuba stared at Seto with confusion in his eyes, "What? I did?"_

_"Yea," Seto replied, a small smile on his face, "you don't need a wish to keep us together. Not even the Gods could tear us apart!"_

_Mokuba giggled, "I won't mess up the wish next time, Seto!"_

"And I won't mess it up this time," Mokuba stated to the sky, determination bringing a light to his eyes. "I wish Seto could have a friend, someone who understands him and can relate to him…"

(Well would ya look at that! Another page break!)

Seto--dozing off in his office after a hard day's work successfully finished--sat up suddenly, completely alert. He glanced around, certain he had felt someone watching him. Yet, not a soul was present but himself.

Seto shook his head. _I must finally be going insane, that, or my dinner is agreeing with me_. He voted for the latter.

_I do too_, a quiet voice said, frighteningly close to Seto.

Seto jumped out of his chair, whirling around defensively to face…no one. As he turned back to his desk, he paused. Turning his icy gaze to the window, his eyes grew wide with shock. What he had originally mistaken for his reflection was, in reality, a person. Or, to be exact, a living, breathing, mirror image of himself.

Well, not exactly mirror image; the figure was clad in dark purple robes, a peculiar headpiece, golden jewelry and golden sandals.

"W-who are you? And what are you doing in my office?!" Seto demanded, barely managing to keep his voice under control.

His look-alike smiled crookedly. "I'm Seth, you're Hikari, of course."

End of Chapter 1 Of 5 (Chapter 2: Shopping with a Snow Obsessed Spirit)

KT: Yay! A fic with Seth-chan! And just in time for Christmas!

Seth: Do I get any presents?

KT: Only if Seto feels like being giving…

Seth: Oh…

KT: Hey, readers! Send Seth some reviewers as a Christmas gift!

Seth: (cheers) Yay! Reviews!


End file.
